Her Royal Highness, Mary, Duchess of Suffolk
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: The life of Mary Tudor takes a drastic turn when her father's love for her prevails above his love for Anne. Suddenly she is married to his best friend and returned to favour, the King's perfect pearl once more.
1. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

* * *

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, walked through the halls of Hampton Court, nodding to those who bowed and moved out of his way. He was on his way to attend the King, for Henry never let Charles stray far. He was about to enter the presence chamber when he heard voices, speaking low and in secret..

"Queen Anne's place, and subsequently ours, will never be secure until Katherine and her daughter are taken out of the picture." One voice said.

"I do not believe we need to fear overly. The King has sent Katherine from court and her daughter is hidden away in the Welsh marches and has not been seen in some years." Said a second.

"Hidden in Wales, yes, but hidden at the historical seat of the heir to the throne. She still rules there as Princess of Wales!"

"But with Katherine gone-"

"And how long can that last? All of England knows is as fickle as the weather. No, better that they were gone, and Anne have no obstacle to the throne." Charles could not believe what he was hearing. They were planning to kill not only the Queen, but the Princess Mary as well! He entered the presence chamber, giving no sign that he had heard anything untoward, and approached the King with a bow. Once he was given leave to stand, he came even closer and asked the King for a private audience. The King granted him, leading him into the anti-chamber.

"Your Majesty, I fear I must bring you unpleasant news." Henry cocked his eyebrow in question. "On my way here this day, I heard men speaking of a plot against the Dowager Princess." Henry did not seem overly concerned. "And against the Lady Mary." He forced himself to call her lady instead of princess as he truly wanted. Hearing his daughter's name Henry's head snapped up. Charles had his undivided attention.

"And what was this plot against our daughter?"

"They spoke of eliminating them both and leaving the path to the throne clear for Queen Anne." Charles wasn't entirely sure why he told the whole truth, knowing as he did of Henry's temper where Anne was concerned, but he supposed he wanted to see if the King still cared for his wife and daughter enough to take this seriously.

"And I suppose it was her father or brother or uncle plotting against us." Charles was glad to hear that a plot against Henry's daughter, if not his wife, as Katherine still was in Charles' mind, was a plot against the King.

"Nay, I did not recognize the voices, but they are, no doubt, supporters of Anne's. And while there is nothing wrong with supporting her," Charles made sure to say, "There is with the way they wish to go about it." Henry nodded in acceptance, but Charles could see that it still did not hit home.

"Henry," said Charles, a pleading tone in his voice. "You cannot deny that some supporters of Queen Anne are dangerous. Men who openly support the Dowager Princess and denounce Anne have been poisoned. Two others, who have made no secret of their dislike of the Lady were found dead just yesterday. While it might not be the lady herself or her family who are doing the plotting, there are others who do it in their name; who would see eliminating the Dowager Princess and Lady Mary as the ultimate goal."

Henry said nothing but nodded and lapsed into deep thought.

**oo00oo00oo**

With all the dignity of a princess, which she was born and raised to be, and which her father's mistress wanted to take from her, Mary threw the letter from her father into the fire. This was the third such missive and she knew her father who was also her king, would not be pleased that she had been blatantly ignoring him. However, ignore him she did for she knew that the letters, while written by his secretary's hand, were dictated by the Great Whore and her family. As her mother before her, Mary would not yield to one such as Anne Boleyn.

**oo00oo00oo**

"The Lady Mary has once again sent no reply to Your Majesty's letter." Said Cromwell at a meeting of the Privy Council. Henry gritted his teeth as he thought of his daughter and her continued defiance.

"Your Majesty, surely now something must be done." Said Thomas Boleyn, Lord Wiltshire. "This is the third time she has defied you."

"I know how many times she has defied me, Lord Wiltshire, and need no reminder from you or anyone." Henry spoke. Ever since he began proceedings to divorce Katherine, his daughter had become a sore spot with him. He could not allow her to retain her title of princess, nor show her favour so long as both she and Katherine continued to defy him. However, he still loved his daughter and wanted what was best for her.

"Perhaps we should send someone to take care of her." Said George Boleyn, Lord Rochford. Henry's head snapped in his brother-in-law's direction. He did not like the way Lord Rochford had spoken.

"And what would you suggest, Lord Rochford?" asked Henry with a dangerous tone. "How do you suppose we 'take care of her'? She responds not to direct orders from her father and king, nor to being stripped of her title and the accompanying lands and monies. What would you have me do? Send my daughter, my own flesh and blood, to the Tower? Or the block?" George's face transformed into one of remorseful caution.

"Your Majesty, I did not mean to suggest anything so drastic, merely that something must be done."

"I know exactly what you meant, my Lord, and I like it not." George and Thomas looked to each other, both knowing they were on dangerous ground and not liking the reason for it. "Need I remind you, that while Mary is my daughter, she is also Katherine's? As it is, we stand on the brink of war with Spain, as well as with Rome itself. Their forces would see the death of many Englishmen, and together they would overrun England in a matter of months. How do you think the Holy Roman Emperor, Katherine's nephew, would react to the death of his cousin, or for that matter his aunt?" Neither George nor Thomas had an answer, though they knew none was needed.

"No, Mary's death would gain us nothing, and lose us much. Nor would I ever put my child to death." He stared at both Boleyn's with his most kingly glare. "And should any harm come to her, no one will be above suspicion." He held his glare until both Boleyn's grew visibly uncomfortable.

"If I might make a suggestion, Your Majesty?" asked Cromwell, treading carefully. Henry nodded. "Perhaps a marriage to one of Your Majesty's trusted friends would solve this problem. Her husband could take her in hand and curb her defiance, while ensuring her safety." He added hastily. Wiltshire immediately latched on to that idea, liking the possible outcomes.

"Yes, an excellent idea Mr. Cromwell. George would be more then willing to fulfill this duty, Your Majesty. The Lady Mary would-"

"Your son is promised to Jane Parker, an advantageous match that we desire greatly." Interrupted Henry. There was no way he was going to allow a Boleyn to get their hands on his daughter. "But the idea has merit. We will think on it and reveal our decision on the morrow." The King stood and the councillors sprang up as well, before bowing and filing out, having obviously been dismissed.

"Charles, stay." Said Henry to his oldest friend. Charles turned and stepped to the side, allowing the others to exit. Henry also dismissed Cromwell before leading Charles into the anti-chamber and pouring them glasses of wine.

"What did you think of all that?" Henry asked.

"Your Majesty-"

"No, Henry. I ask not as your King, but as your friend. I want the truth, Charles. Even if you think I won't like it." Charles sat opposite Henry and took a sip of wine before speaking.

"I think the Boleyns are planning something for your daughter. She's a threat to them, one they want eliminated so the children Anne bears you will have no competitor to the throne." Henry nodded, having known that already. "I also think your insistence that she not be harmed will go a long way to rein them in, for the time being, and will also pacify the people, and the Holy Roman Emperor. You were right that he wouldn't take kindly to the death of his cousin or aunt. It would start a war, one that at the present time, we cannot hope to win." Again Henry nodded.

"The people have not warmed up to Anne yet." Said Henry. "They still hold Katherine, and Mary, dear to their hearts." Henry noticed Charles stiffen. "I do have eyes and ears, Charles. I know what is said and thought about Anne. I also know that given the chance, she will prove to them to be a worthy Queen. They just need time." Charles settled for nodding. He did not agree with Henry at all. He believed, and rightly so, that the people would never revere Anne as they did Katherine. However there were some things you just didn't say to a King.

"What think you of marrying my daughter off to force her compliance?"

"I think the idea has merit." Charles admitted. "However, you would have to think long and hard and choose very carefully who her husband would be. Should she land in the hands of a Boleyn, or one of their friends, or someone they can buy or threaten, she would be in even greater danger than she is now."

"Which is why I have already reached my decision. I do not have to think long or hard about whom to give her to. There is only one man I'd trust to keep her safe. And to force her compliance." He added as an afterthought. Charles was glad Henry's primary concern was his daughter's safety. "That man is you, Charles." Charles stiffened, wondering if he heard correctly. Once he was sure he did, he kicked himself for not realizing this was Henry's intention from the beginning. Asking him to stay, asking for his truthful opinion, confiding in him. Something was up, yet Charles had not seen it immediately.

"Are you quite sure, Your Majesty?" he asked. "I was your daughter's uncle, after all." Charles hated bringing up Margaret with Henry for it was a sore spot between them. However, he needed to remind him that the last time he joined the royal family it didn't go over too well.

"Yes. You're my oldest friend, Charles. I trust no one more then you. I know you will never betray me." Henry resolutely ignored the subject of Margaret. Both men stared at each other for a moment, the silence reigning, until Charles spoke.

"If that is what Your Majesty desires, I shall of course, be happy to comply." Henry smiled and seeing that things had turned away from the seriousness and back into the playful, yet respectful, nature of their friendship Charles couldn't help adding, "Only I beg of you, do not make me call you father." Henry let out a booming laugh before standing and leading the way out of the anti-chamber.

"You will ride to Ludlow Castle immediately and collect your bride. I shall inform the Privy Council of my decision tomorrow, after you've gone." Charles nodded. "I will send with you a letter, also informing my daughter of my decision."

"What if she treats that letter like the last three?" Charles couldn't help asking. Henry stopped in his tracks, the laughter gone from his face. He seemed to be thinking carefully, before forming a response.

"Do what you must. You are not only to protect her, but also to force her co-operation. She is to be your wife, take her in hand if need be." Charles nodded, knowing that response came from the King and not the father. It was clear that while Henry would not stand for his daughter being unduly harmed, he would also not stand for her continued disobedience, and he truly believed that Charles would have to take his bride in hand.

**oo00oo00oo**

"His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk." Announced one of Mary's ladies, one of the few who remained when her father cut off her income and she could no longer pay them. Mary looked up as the Duke entered and was glad that he was the one her father had sent. The Duke had always been kind to her.

"Your Grace." Said Mary, making a show of putting her book aside and rising. Whether the Duke had been kind to her or not, her father had still sent him for reasons Mary cared not for.

"My Lady." He gave her a short bow and then took out the letter the King had written, handing it over though he explained what it contained.

"His Majesty has sent me to entreat you to see reason. He asks that you return to court, where he shall see you married-"

"Married?!" she exclaimed raising her eyes from the letter to look at the Duke.

"Has my father, the King, resorted to marrying me off in hopes that a husband will be able to force me to acknowledge that his marriage to my mother, _the Queen,_ is invalid, and therefore I am not a princess, but as bastard? That the Great Whore is Queen in my mother's place? For I assure you, Your Grace, that no husband will succeed where my father and King has failed." She held the letter out to him, effectively dismissing him. However, instead of taking it and leaving, Charles' face grew hard at this little slip of a woman's continued defiance.

"In that case, His Majesty has commanded me to remove you forcibly from Ludlow and bring you to him at court."

"You would not dare touch me. Princess or no I am still the King's daughter." Her face grew just as cold as his, though he noted that she was completely in control of her emotions where he was beginning to lose control of his.

"And you are to be my wife." He said and watched as Mary's eyes widened, though that was the only outward sign of surprise. "Had you read the entire letter, or allowed me to finish speaking, you would have seen that the King has commanded we marry, thus the reason he sent me here." He took a few steps towards her and noticed as he approached that she was tiny in both stature and girth. He towered over her by more then a head. "My Lady, allow me to make this quite plain. If I have to throw you over my shoulder, carry you to my horse, and ride with you the entire way to London, I shall do so."

"You wouldn't dare." She all but breathed.

"Would you care to test that?" he asked. "Your father has given you to me, and you may rest assured, my Lady Mary, that your disobedience ends now. I will not tolerate it." When she said nothing he smiled slightly and left her side, calling for a servant and ordered her to begin preparations for the Lady Mary's departure. He ordered her to pack everything the Lady herself would need for the journey to London first and then to send the rest to his home in Suffolk. Mary watched as her household obeyed the man who would, if he and the King had anything to say about it, soon be her husband. Once Charles was assured that his orders were being followed, he returned to Mary whom he saw had read through the letter and looked confused and unsure.

"Now, my Lady, will you be coming willingly, or shall I be throwing you over my shoulder?" Mary looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, but decided to bow her head in submission. She knew she couldn't avoid her father, her King, for forever, and the Duke obviously would not be denied.

"Excellent." He said seeing her acquiescence. "I'm sure you will wish to change for the ride to London. We leave as soon as you are packed."

The ride to London was shorter than she remembered. Granted whenever Mary had traveled between London and Ludlow she took with her her entire household and anything a princess could possibly need or want. Now she traveled with anything her maid could shove into a couple saddlebags; and she traveled alone with the Duke. They rode hard and the usual week long journey turned into three days. They stopped at noble houses along the way and while the occupants were happy to welcome the Duke of Suffolk, they were a little weary of Mary as they were unsure where she stood in the King's graces. When the Duke informed them that he was bringing her to London on the King's orders and that they were to be married, with the King's blessing, the nobles' demeanour changed and they welcomed Mary as well; Charles could see that many of them were thankful that they could openly show deference and affection for their princess. When they arrived in London, Mary was greeted by one of the Anne's own ladies and said that she had been assigned to her until after the wedding. The lady in question was Jane Parker, soon to be Lady Rochford. Jane was kind and endearing towards the younger woman and took her under her wing for the following days, often never leaving her side. However, there was one place that Jane could not follow Mary.

"The Lady Mary Tudor." Announced a page as Mary entered the anti-chamber off the throne room. She had been given new clothes, the first in a couple years, and was thankful that looking the part of a princess allowed her to hide behind her royal persona when she met with the King. She was also thankful that this meeting was between her and her father, without Anne in sight. Mary had no doubt that when she met Anne it would be with the Great Whore seated on her mother's throne, playing at being queen. Mary sank into a deep curtsey before the King and remained there until given leave to rise. Henry stared at his daughter and could not believe this woman was his child, for she was a child no longer. At seventeen years, she had grown into a beautiful young woman who reminded him greatly of her mother when Catalina had first come from Spain.

"Mary." He breathed and reached down, taking her hands and raising her up. She kept her eyes down with a respectful murmur of 'Your Majesty.' He cupped her face and turned it upwards to look at him.

"Father." He said, looking into eyes so like his own, the only part of her she seemed to have inherited from him.

"Yes. Father." She said quietly. He looked down into her eyes, noting that she was a full head shorter then him, definitely taking after her mother. Her short stature, while a slight hindrance to one as tall as him, and her new husband Charles, who matched the King in height, was by no means a point against her beauty. In fact, he noted, her small size added an aspect of vulnerability to her, which he knew Charles would pick up on. While his daughter was fully equipped to deal with those around her, her size and delicate features would force Charles to be extra careful with her safety; a fact Henry was pleased with. Henry kissed her forehead then led her to a seat at the table and poured them wine.

"I want you to know, that no one shall harm you, in any manner, from this point forward." Henry had not meant to begun with that, nor had he even intended to say it at all, however seeing his child for the first time in years brought up feelings he had forgotten he had. "Upon your marriage, we shall also accept your husband's signature in place of yours on the documents you refused to sign." Mary hung her head, outwardly properly chastised. Inwardly she was wondering what game her father played for he had just handed her a free pass in regards to those atrocious documents. She would not have to sign, not have to give up anything before God, even if by law she had done so by way of her husband. For Mary, who feared much more for her immortal soul then her Earthly body, this meant the world. "Upon your marriage we shall also confer on you and Charles the style of Royal Highness." Another spur of the moment decision. Seeing Mary now he could not conceive, for whatever reason, not hearing her addressed as 'Her Royal Highness.' Somehow seeing her addressed merely as 'my Lady' was an affront to her, and by extension to him as her father. This was, for now, his only child and though she was no longer a princess, she would be treated as his beloved pearl, as she had been since birth; those feelings he'd forgotten about were much stronger than he thought. "While you are no longer a princess by right of succession, you are royal by right of blood, and by extension your husband as well. You both shall be known as Their Royal Highnesses, the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk." He leaned forward and grasped her hand. "Forgive me, for while I decree you royal, I cannot call you princess." Mary simply nodded and they both looked at each other, both wondering why he asked for forgiveness and why he even bothered with excuses.

"The wedding shall take place in but a few days. The sooner you are married, the sooner you shall be safe." Mary looked at him inquisitively but he didn't elaborate. He would not tell his daughter about the threats against her, nor would he admit the pains he took to protect her. They spoke for awhile, starting to regain the bond of father and daughter, but after about an hour they were interrupted by the opening of the door, without any warning. Henry looked up ready to thrash the person who disturbed them, however stopped when it was Anne who walked into the room. She wore a smile, though her eyes betrayed her dislike of Mary, and the cozy scene she had walked in on.

"I'm sorry but I could not wait to greet her." She said. Both Henry and Mary rose and Mary schooled her features into a neutral expression as her father greeted Anne. When they turned to her, Mary all but bobbed a small curtsey and muttered 'madam.'

"Mary. It is wonderful to finally meet you." Anne said grasping the younger woman's hands. "I just know we shall get along splendidly!" Mary said nothing and Anne dropped her hands and went to sit down, making a show of her pregnancy and placing a hand on her swollen belly. "I have nearly everything prepared for the wedding, so you need not worry about a thing. It will be a small affair, as is fitting for the King's illegitimate child, but it will be splendid nevertheless." Mary stiffened at Anne's words and Henry's expression darkened.

"She may not be a legitimate child by right of succession, but she is still my daughter." He said. "And you will do well to remember that." The King was obviously not pleased with Anne and Mary took it as her cue to leave. She thank her father and made to curtsey before him, but instead he grasped her hands and pulled her to him, holding her close and kissing her forehead before sending her on her way with Anne completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N - This is a combination of an old story I wrote several years ago and additional new stuff as well. It is based on the premise that Henry has much stronger paternal instincts, and feelings, then he actually did. **

**I tried to stay true to the history with things like titles and styles but there will be things that are incorrect, so please remember that this is a fanfiction and be kind.**

**Review please!**


	2. Death of a Queen

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Death of a Queen**

* * *

A few days later, Mary stood in the anti-chamber of Westminster Cathedral waiting for her father to arrive and lead her down the aisle to her future. Contrary to whatever Anne had planned for this day, her father had changed it all and planned a large ceremony at Westminster, with every noble within a five mile radius invited and even more attending. A grand procession back to Greenwich was planned after the ceremony, and on the way here, Mary, Henry and Anne all had noticed that the streets were filled with people, far more then had shown up for Henry and Anne's wedding and Anne's coronation both.

Henry entered the anti-chamber silently and observed his daughter. She stood next to a window, her back straight and head held high. She wore a gown of the lightest blue with long sleeves and a low square neckline. Over which she wore a full veil of sheer white fabric with a crown of flowers. She looked beautiful and seeing her like this, even in private she was every inch a princess, in both looks and demeanour. Henry made himself known and smiled at his daughter. He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, leading her out of the chamber and into the cathedral proper. The long aisle seemed even longer to Mary as she watched the man who would be her husband draw nearer and nearer. Finally, they reached the front, where Charles and Archbishop Cranmer awaited them. Mary knelt as her father lifted her veil and kissed her upon the head before placing her hand in Charles' and taking his place beside Anne. The ceremony itself was short and to the point, for which Mary was thankful. However, while the formalities did not linger, it brought the moment when they were declared man and wife closer all too soon. Mary was in a daze as Charles led her back down the aisle and into the open carriage that would carry them through the streets of London to Greenwich palace where a celebration had been planned in their honour.

When they exited the cathedral, a great roar arose from the crowd gathered outside that broke through Mary's daze. Remembering that she was first and foremost a Princess of the blood, she plastered a smile on her face and greeted her people who cheered their Princess, daughter of their beloved Queen Katherine. The King and Anne exited the cathedral after them and Mary was pleased to note that while cries of 'god save the King' and 'long live His Majesty' were heard, the people made it clear they cheered for him, and not the woman beside him. Charles saw Mary smile the entire way to the palace, never once wavering under the pressure she must feel. She had been brought up by her mother to be a queen, and looked every inch a queen, far older then her seventeen years in both looks and manner; and no matter what Anne wanted or the King gave, he saw the fire in her eyes and had no doubt she would never behave anything less then what she was born to be. As he looked at his new wife, daughter of his friend, he promised there and then that he would try to be worthy of the woman beside him, and he would let no one harm her. He also prayed to God that that 'no one' included himself, for seeing the fire in her eyes he was reminded that she took after her father in temperament, and knew from experience that she could make his blood boil; and not in a good way.

They arrived at Greenwich and Charles led his young wife into the palace and through the corridors to the great hall. The King and Anne, and most of the courtiers who had attended the ceremony, followed. Mary and Charles were seated at the top dais with the King and Anne, while the feast was grand with many courses and delicacies. Mary played her role perfectly and everyone, Anne most of all, was reminded of who she was, and who she was brought up to be. Charles and Mary danced often, with each other and with other partners, and the smile on Mary's face as she danced, was entirely genuine.

After many hours, when the night was well and truly upon them, Mary was led from the hall by Queen Anne's ladies and Anne herself, and brought to the Duke's apartments where they prepared her for her marriage bed. Anne was grace herself and while Mary could still not, and would never, like the woman who had replaced her mother, she accepted the woman's help and was even grateful for her advice; which the married ladies among them vouched were all true. Eventually, a ruckus was heard beyond the door and Charles was pushed inside, dressed in his nightshirt and robe, with the King and some of their friends laughing behind him. Once ensured that both parties were together and ready for bed, the attendants withdrew and left Mary and Charles alone. Mary stood still, her eyes downcast as Charles approached her. She closed her eyes briefly as he caressed her cheek and brushed her hair aside, coming to stand behind her.

"Mary." He murmured.

"Your Grace." She murmured back.

"Charles." He insisted, still caressing her cheek.

"Charles." He leaned down and kissed her neck, trailing light kisses from shoulder to shoulder. He felt her relax slightly and continued his soft kisses for a moment longer before reaching around her and unlacing her shift, pulling it down her shoulders and exposing her breasts to him. He felt her stiffen again, however she did nothing to stop him, nor did she make any protest. He knew it had more to do with her instruction, both for this night and for marriage in general, then it did with the pleasure he was giving her. He swore to change that. Mary felt it as he released her shift, letting it fall to the floor, then sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. Charles continued to kiss and touch her, in ways that made her feel something she had never felt deep within her. While she did not reciprocate his actions, Charles could tell that she was indeed feeling pleasure from his ministrations. He stopped for a moment, pleased when she made a sound of displeasure, and pulled off his own nightshirt. He saw her eyes widen a bit, seeing him completely naked, but allowed her no time to dwell on it. He pushed her back against the pillows and resumed his ministrations; wanting to build the pleasure within her, distract her, before taking her. Charles trailed his hand down her legs and touched the small bundle of nerves there. Mary cried out in pleasure and Charles continued rubbing at her core as he spread her legs and positioned himself; glad to feel that she was wet enough for him not to hurt her. He wasted no time, and when she cried out again he plunged into her. Her cry turned to one of pain and he stilled as she grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into him.

"It's over, it's alright. The worst is over." He murmured into her hair. Mary nodded as she felt the sharp pain subside, though it did not disappear completely. After a few moments, Charles began to move within her and Mary stifled back a sob of pain, though Charles could tell. He once more began fondling her and playing with that little ball of nerves as he moved within her and both Mary and Charles were happy when the pleasure began to overtake the pain. Mary began to lose herself to the feelings Charles created within her, and Charles himself began to lose himself within his wife's tight heat. It wasn't long before pleasure reigned between them, and Charles began to pound furiously into Mary, though she made no complaint, and he felt himself lose all control as he stiffened and spilled his seed deep inside her. They both collapsed, Charles conscious enough to roll them over so Mary lied on top of him instead of him crushing her, before they both fell into a sated sleep.

**oo00oo00oo**

The next morning, Charles and Mary woke with the sun and were thankful they had done so for they knew it would not be long before they were disturbed and the bloodied sheets were sought. Charles rose from the bed and went to the basin of water, splashing his face to wake him up. He then grabbed a cloth and wet it, bringing it to the bed where he pulled the sheets from around his wife's body and spread her legs. Mary sat up when he did this, a questioning and somewhat fearful look in her eyes.

"Charles?" she asked quietly. He smiled at her and gently pushed her back down.

"Fear not, sweetheart, I would not take you again so soon, nor would I have time this morn if I wanted to. But you will feel better when all this is gone." He began rubbing the cloth along her inner thighs, wiping away the dried blood and semen. Mary then became aware of the stickiness between her legs and blushed, looking away from Charles who chuckled quietly at her modesty.

"Are you in any pain? I did not mean to hurt you." Hearing his words, Mary became aware of a dull ache between her legs.

"It does not hurt so." She said. "I doubt you would believe me if I said there was no pain, but please believe me when I say there is little pain." Charles looked doubtfully at her but said nothing. When he finished, he stood and put his nightshirt and robe back on. Mary stood to follow his example, but as she took her first step towards her shift she stumbled, discovering that the dull ache intensified with movement. Charles caught her before she could fall.

" 'Little pain,' is it?" He all but growled. She tried to smile but he swept her into his arms and set her down in a nearby chair, bringing her shift and robe to her and pulling them over her head before bringing an extra blanket to set over her lap as he did not want to make her stand to properly dress. Satisfied that she was decently covered he brought another chair over and sat with her, bringing with him a pitcher of wine. He poured them both glasses and they had barely taken a sip when they heard footfalls coming down the corridor, followed by a knock at the door. Charles rose from his seat, motioning for Mary to remain seated, and met the entourage of last night as they entered the door.

The chaplain came in first and immediately went to the bed, followed by the rest; the men going to slap Charles on the back with much laughter and joking, and the women coming to Mary's side voicing both congratulations and concerns. Mary nodded to each of them, even to Anne, but answered none of the questions shot at her, though she did not believe it necessary. Henry stood in the doorway, not really wanting to come in and see his daughter the morning after her wedding night, but also wanting to support his friend in his new marriage. Henry acknowledged these conflicting emotions and knew that in the future he would have to balance when Charles was his friend, or his daughter's husband, for he knew that both roles demanded different treatment at times. The chaplain nodded to the King who nodded in return, bringing more merrymaking from the men, though Charles noted the King's lips thinned and he too acknowledged the dual roles he now played.

Once the proof was found, the entourage left the two newlyweds alone again. Knowing the worst was over, Charles let out a breath of relief and went to the nearby wardrobe, gathering some of his clothes and exchanging his nightshirt and robe for them. He noticed that there was a gown in his wardrobe; the same one Mary wore yesterday. He pulled it out and went over to his wife, helping her rise and removing her robe before placing the gown over her head. He then gently turned her around and began lacing her dress.

"I have never played ladies maid before." He said, unable to stand the silence. Mary smiled.

"You do it very well, Your Grace."

"We are back to Your Grace now." He commented.

"Forgive me, Charles." She said.

"There is nothing to forgive. This is all new to us. And I am sure your royal upbringing does not help in this matter."

"No it does not. Being royal, you are rarely ever allowed relax the formalities; and never can you forget them completely." She said, surprised she was opening up to him.

"Well, then let us not forget who you are and who, I suppose, I am now also." He finished lacing her gown, but brought his hands to her shoulders, holding her still and leaning a bit closer. "Did your father tell you we are to be known as Their Royal High-"

"Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk. Yes he told me."

"I fear we will not have much rest or relaxation in the coming years. But perhaps, in the moments when we are alone, we might try for some familiarity. I would not my wife be a stranger, could I help it." Mary nodded and turned to face him; looking up into his eyes, noting how tall he was compared to her small stature.

"Yes, Charles. I would not my husband be a stranger also, could I help it." Charles smiled and leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers and was happy when she met him half way.

**oo00oo00oo**

Life after the wedding settled into a calm normalcy for Mary and Charles. They were often at court, for the King never let Charles wander far, and also seemed to not want Mary to wander far either. Charles told Mary in confidence that the King had greatly missed his daughter during her time in exile and now that he had her back, he seemed not to want to let her go.

The entire court seemed to rejoice at the return of their Princess. It was no secret that Mary had been dearly loved, and it was also no secret that there were very few who would go against the King. So when Mary fell out of the King's favour, she fell out of favour with the court. But now being returned as her father's precious pearl, the Jewel of England, the court welcomed her back with open arms. This irritated Anne to no end. It became very clear to Anne that those she thought her friends, and while it was true that they were more then kind and gracious to the new Queen, ever willing to do her bidding, seeing them welcome Katherine's daughter showed Anne where their true loyalties lay; and how quickly they would turn against her if only they thought they would not die for it.

A few weeks after they were married, Charles took Mary to his home in Suffolk. She met his son Edward, her cousin, born of Charles' marriage to the King's sister Margaret. He was seven years old and had met Mary once or twice when he was very little, before Anne took over and Mary was exiled. He did not really remember her, but welcomed her warmly. Charles attempted to make it clear that he did not expect her to become a mother to her cousin, especially as their ages were less then ten years apart.

"I understand what you trying to say, Charles." Said Mary their first night in Suffolk, when Charles spoke to her about this matter. "As he grows, as we grow, the difference in our ages will seem less and less different. It would not do for him to call me mother when we are full-grown. However, I will not leave his upbringing entirely to nursemaids. I intend, with your permission of course, to make it clear to Edward that I am available to him in any capacity he needs; whether it starts as more of a mother figure, and turns into friendship or even that of siblings. And I shall never let him forget his mother. I loved my aunt Margaret dearly though I was still young when she passed. He shall know what a kind and gentle heart she was." Charles smiled at Mary, once again in awe of her maturity. He pulled her to him and decided on showing her his gratitude rather then telling her.

After a short couple weeks in Suffolk, the King commanded Charles and Mary both to return to court. Mary insisted on bringing Edward, who had not been to court since before his mother died. The King was, after all, Edward's godfather and, in Mary's mind, had been sorely neglecting the boy, as well as taking his father away from him. Henry welcomed both Charles and Mary back with a grand banquet and also happily welcomed his nephew and godson, even admitting aloud that he was remiss in not bringing him to court earlier. Anne was none too pleased that there was another Brandon at court and another person close to Mary to occupy the King's attention. Her only consolation was that she was carrying the King's son, and her place as Queen was secure.

**oo00oo00oo**

A couple more weeks later, word came to court that Katherine of Aragon was desperately ill and was not expected to live much longer. Anne and her family and supporters were thrilled. Mary, however, was devastated and upon hearing the news immediately flew to her father's chambers. Thankfully he was only in a meeting with Cromwell and seeing the desperate look on his daughter's face, he ordered the man to leave.

"Mary what is it?" he asked when Cromwell had closed the door. Mary approached her father and fell to her knees before him.

"Your Majesty, father, I have just heard the most terrible news that my lady mother is ill, and nearing death." Henry closed his eyes for a moment, knowing what Mary was going to ask and thinking if he would allow it or not. "I beg Your Majesty to allow me to visit my mother before she leaves this Earth. Please, Your Majesty, please." She bowed her head and felt tears flow down her face. It was this show of emotion that had Henry worried. His daughter never cried, and always had a firm control of her emotions. She was, after all, told from infancy that a princess never lost control of herself. Henry found himself joining her on the floor, but he held onto his emotions as he pulled his daughter to him and held her.

"Shh, Mary, it's alright. Everything is alright." Henry had no idea where this sudden, and rarely seen paternal instinct came from. He had never dealt with any of these emotions before, nor would he allow it of his child; but now, after having lost her and regained her, realizing how he had truly missed her and loved her, he was feeling things he had never felt before, and never had been allowed to feel before. After her sobs subsided, Henry pulled away from her and lifted her tear stained face up to look at his.

"I will allow you to go to your mother, and will even send Dr. Butts to tend to her." He said, holding up a hand when she face brightened and she opened her mouth to thank him. "However, I cannot allow the two of you to be alone. Charles will accompany you and he and Dr. Butts will be with you at all times." He tapped her chin and gave her a very serious look. "Mary, I want your word that you and your mother will plot nothing against me, or Anne. She is my wife and my marriage to your mother is not valid. We had been living in sin for years. For all that I love you, you must swear to me you plan nothing with her. For should word reach me that the two of you plan to take up her case, or send letters to the Emperor, you both will be punished. Am I understood?" Mary stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I swear to God that I plan nothing, nor will I ever plot against you. I wish only as a daughter, to see my mother before she dies." Henry now stared into her eyes and saw that she was still not in control of her emotions, and so her royal face of steel was not in place. He nodded in acquiescence and pulled her to him once again.

To say Anne was upset about Mary being allowed to see her mother, when neither of them had signed the documents demanded of all the King's subjects, would be an understatement. She was furious and swore that they would plot against the King to place Mary on the throne above their unborn son. Henry swore otherwise, but given Anne's condition, commanded her brother George to accompany them to the More to placate her. Mary was too happy about seeing her mother again to care that there would be someone there who hated her and her mother and would report everything said, or unsaid, to both Anne and the King.

The ride took nearly three days, even though they traveled with only what they could fit in their saddlebags. When Mary saw the More her face hardened seeing where her father had exiled her mother to. No wonder she was ill. Lady Elizabeth Darrell ran into the hall when she heard the door open. Upon seeing Mary she burst into tears and thanked God that her mistress' one desire was fulfilled. Elizabeth pointed into the room from which she came and Mary dashed forward, seeing her mother lying, quite delirious, on the bed.

"Mother." Sobbed Mary as she rushed forward and knelt at her mother's side. "Mother I am here, I am here. It's Mary, your daughter, it's me." Katherine slowly turned to face Mary and a smile came to her face seeing her child.

"Mary, my Mary, is it really you?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Mary nodded and grasped her mother's hand, kissing the back of it. "Oh Mary, you have grown so much, my darling child. Tell me what has happened? How are you here?"

"The King let me come." She said, than explained more seeing her mother's confused look. "I am married, mother, married to Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk, by the King's command. I've been back at court for a few months now. When I heard you were ill I begged the King to let me come, and he relented."

"Oh Mary, my child, you are taken care of. I can die peacefully now." Mary shook her head vigorously.

"No, no mother, don't leave me, please." She turned to Dr. Butts who, like everyone else, stood stock still in the doorway. "Is there nothing you can do?" she begged. Dr. Butts snapped out of his reverie and came forward, coming to check on the dying Queen. After a quick examination, Dr. Butts turned to Mary and shook his head. Mary burst into tears once again and Charles stepped forward to comfort his wife, and see this most gracious and true Queen one more time.

"Your Grace, you're here too." Said Katherine. "You will take care of her, I know. You are a friend to the King, but you are a good man. You will take care of her." Charles nodded.

"Yes, Majesty, I will." He murmured not caring if Lord Rochford heard or not. The woman was dying, he was not about to agitate her on her deathbed. At least, that's what he'd tell Henry if need be. Katherine did not last much longer. She seemed to be holding on just long enough to see her daughter once again. Within a few short hours, Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England, departed this world.

* * *

**A/N - Review please!**


	3. A Royal Birth

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Royal Birth**

* * *

Mary's grief did not abate for weeks following her mother's death. A mere two days after they arrived at the More, Mary, Charles, and Lord Rochford departed for court. They would carry the news of Katherine's death to the King and send men back for her body, which Dr. Butts remained to prepare for burial. Katherine's body would be brought to London and buried beside her true husband, Arthur, with the dignity befitting a Dowager Princess. Though Henry did not openly mourn Katherine, he made it clear that any celebration Anne might have planned was not to be carried out. Apart from this one concession, Anne got everything she wanted as her time drew nearer. Mary made herself scarce at court during those months, choosing to remain in Suffolk with Edward. In September, Anne delivered of a healthy baby girl named Elizabeth. Henry was displeased, naturally, but said they were young, and sons would no doubt follow.

Charles traveled often between both London and is country home, never staying more then a month in one place, though he often found his time at court extended at the King's pleasure. It was on one of those trips home, his last before he, Mary and Edward would leave for court for Christmastide of 1533, that he came home to an ill wife. The morning after his arrival, he was woken by his wife retching into a nearby chamber pot.

"Mary." He said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Are you ill?" Mary shook her head before emptying the contents of her stomach. "You are ill." He said. "I shall fetch a physician."

"No." she said. "I know what is wrong, and I promise to tell you once I've cleaned up a bit. Why don't you go down and break your fast and I will join you there." Charles simply nodded, unsure what to make of what was happening, but obeyed his wife. Charles ate little as he sat agitated at the table in the dinning room. He listened intently for the sound of footfalls heading his way. Finally he heard his wife making her way to him and gave up all pretences of eating as he awaited her answer. When she had seated herself in the chair next to him, he turned to her expectantly. She merely smiled and laughed at his serious expression.

"You think my concern laughable?" he asked, only half seriously.

"No, I am quite happy and grateful that you are concerned for me. However, the way you show your concern amuses me." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed again.

"Well, wife, what is wrong with you? Speak now before I am tempted to wipe that smile off your face."

"Nothing is wrong with me, Charles."

"That upstairs was nothing?" he demanded.

"Will you let me finish?" At his nod she continued. "What happened upstairs is perfectly normal for this stage of pregnancy." Charles' face lost all emotion and colour.

"What?" he said. Mary smiled at him, only slightly condescendingly.

"I am with child." She said. When he remained in his state of shock, Mary grew worried. "Are you not pleased, Your Grace?" Hearing the worry in her voice combined with the returned formality, snapped Charles out of his reverie. He stood from his chair, turned Mary to face him and sank to his knees before her.

"I am pleased." He said. "Greatly so. Never doubt my happiness should you find yourself with child." Mary relaxed a bit at his reassurance. "Are you pleased?" he asked. "You are young, only seventeen-"

"And am a wife and soon to be mother. I am pleased, Charles. And seventeen is not so young." She defended. Charles laughed, quickly joined by Mary. He stood up and, took her into his arms, and spun her around, the sound of their laughter carrying throughout the house. Their laughter brought on the arrival of Edward. Charles joyfully informed his son that he was to have a baby brother or sister. Edward seemed pleased with the news and became even more pleased when Mary assured him that the new baby would not displace him in their hearts or their affections, to which Charles was quick to re-affirm. It was with happy hearts and spirits that the Brandon family departed their country estate for court, bearing news they hoped would please the King.

**oo00oo00oo**

As per usual, court was overly crowded at Christmastide. Mary, Charles and Edward were received with great joy from the King, and even, apparently, from the Queen. The Princess Elizabeth was at court for her first Christmastide and Anne took great pleasure in showing her off to Mary, proclaiming loudly that the King now had a legitimate heir to the throne. Mary remained undisturbed by Anne's attempts to bait her and instead of rising to her taunts, Mary proved to Anne once again that she was a true princess by exclaiming over how precious her new sister was, how she couldn't wait to see the beautiful woman she would become; and adding in a jibe of her own, saying how she just knew that next time the Queen would bear a son. Charles found the entire exchange hilarious, taking pleasure in how his wife had mastered the game while Anne had not; though she had been alive some fifteen years longer then Mary, and had traveled to more courts in Europe than Mary ever would.

Three days later, on Christmas day, the celebrations reached their peak in the court of Henry VIII, for Henry loved nothing more then receiving gifts. Mary and Charles were seated in the presence chamber with the King and Queen as they received gifts. Edward had been excused from the tedious task of sitting watching others receive gifts, and instead had been given the all too important task of entertaining the Princess Elizabeth. A task Edward took seriously when the King gave it to him.

Finally the gifts Mary and Charles were to give the King and Queen made it's way into the room. A groomsman held out a box to the King and Queen containing two dresses and a number of shirts that Mary had sewn and embroidered herself. There were also a few garments for the new Princess as well. Directly following was a chest that contained a pretty new chess set; the pieces of ivory, inlaid with gold and the board made of marble.

"It is exquisite, Charles. And it comes just after my favourite one broke." Commented the King.

"Yes, I seem to remember that happy occasion resulting in the unfortunate destruction of your favourite chess set." Mary and Charles tried to contain a smirk when the King himself let one loose. All three knew that it was Henry's anger over his child not being a son that had destroyed it. Anne, however, had no idea what the inside joke was, and so ordered the next gift to be brought in.

"Hold a moment." Said Charles as the next groom came in the door. He bowed in acknowledgement and backed out the door, waiting to be summoned. "Your Majesty, we have another gift for you."

"I am curious, Charles." Said Henry. "What more could you possibly give us?" Charles looked to Mary who smiled in response.

"A grandchild, Your Majesty." He said. Henry's face took on a look similar to Charles' when Mary first told him, however the King recovered a lot faster.

"A grandchild." He turned to Mary. "You are with child?"

"Yes." Mary said smiling. She placed a hand on her belly, pulling the fabric of her gown taut. While her belly was still quite small, it was undeniably growing. Henry laughed loudly, drawing the attention of both the servants and courtiers milling about in the common chamber. When they looked, they saw their King smiling brightly, raising his daughter to her feet and pulling her into an embrace, before clapping the Duke of Suffolk on his shoulder. Some courtiers also took note of the ashen, murderous look on the Queen's face. The King seemed to know they had an audience and so turned to his court.

"We are to be made a grandfather!" He called. "My daughter, Her Highness the Duchess of Suffolk, is with child!" Seeing his obvious joy the court broke into applause. The King raised her hand high, presenting her to the court and Mary was positively beaming. After the applause and cheers died down Mary, the King and Charles took their seats once more.

"A child!" said the King, obviously not used to the idea yet. "You could not ask for a higher blessing." He took Mary's hand and kissed it.

"Yes, it is wondrous." Said Anne. "But we are keeping people waiting." She indicated for the next gift to be brought.

"Yes, a child is a wondrous gift." Agreed Henry. "Let us hope you are blessed with a son. A grandson of mine with the Tudor blood may become the next King of England, should I not be blessed with a son of my own." He glanced at Anne as he said that. Anne stiffened but gave no other sign that she was troubled.

**oo00oo00oo**

The months following the announcement of Mary's pregnancy went fast for Mary and Charles. They spent much time at court, for the King liked to keep Mary even closer now as her pregnancy progressed. He wanted her to have the best care possible and his own physicians close at hand should something happen. Mary could do no wrong in her father's eyes. He was convinced the child she carried was a boy, and both Mary and Charles hoped dearly for a boy if only for the King's sake. Shortly into the New Year, the King's spirits lifted even more as Anne announced she was once again with child. With the prospects of both a son and a grandson, the King was positively euphoric, and the entire court capitulated on his good humour.

In the middle of February, shortly after Mary's eighteenth birthday, when she was around six months along, she was sitting in her apartments with her ladies sewing clothes for the babe, when she felt a pain rip through her belly.

"Oh!" she cried, grasping her belly and nearly falling off her chair. Her ladies sprang up with cries of 'Your Highness' and 'Madam.' When the pain did not immediately subside, her ladies helped her to her bed calling out for the groomsmen standing guard outside the door.

"Fetch the physician!" Called one lady when they ran into the room.

"Fetch His Royal Highness!" Cried another. Both groomsmen took one look at Mary and nodded, running off to their respective tasks.

Charles was in a meeting of the Privy Council when a commotion was heard outside. The King looked up in both confusion and anger. He nodded to one of guards to see what it was all about. The guard opened the door and the Council looked to see a frantic young groom being restrained by two guards.

"I must speak to His Highness!" he cried. Seeing the door open, he quickly found Charles. "Your Highness! Your Highness please!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Roared the King. He motioned for the guards to release the groom who ran forward and fell to his knees before Charles and the King.

"Your Majesty forgive me, but I have an urgent message for His Highness the Duke." He said, lowering his eyes respectively.

"Then speak." Said the King. The groom raised his head and looked to Charles.

"Your Highness, I come bearing news of Her Royal Highness the Duchess."

"Yes and?" He asked impatiently. When the groom hesitated, Charles snapped at him. "For God's sake boy, speak up!"

"Something is wrong with Her Highness, with the babe. Forgive me, Your Highness, for bringing you such bad news." He said in a rush, lowering his head once again. All colour drained from Charles' face, as well as the King's.

"Dear God." Muttered Charles as he jumped to his feet and ran from the room, yelling for people to move and shoving aside those who did not do so fast enough.

"Council will resume on the morrow." Said Henry, as he too tore out of the room, though at a slightly slower pace.

It did not take long for Charles to reach his apartments. He nearly knocked into one of his wife's ladies as he burst into the room, pausing only long enough to ensure he did not hurt her and also noting the physician had been called.

"Mary. Mary, sweetheart, what is it?" He asked as he entered his wife's bedchamber and came to her side. He was glad to see that she was sitting up and that there appeared to be no sign of blood anywhere.

"It's alright, everything is alright." She said calmly, grabbing his hand as he came closer. "The babe moved." She said, placing his hand on her belly. "Can you feel that? The babe is moving." Charles smiled as he felt his child move. He sat next to her and kept his gaze to her belly. Neither Mary nor Charles noticed when the King entered and stood in the doorway.

"He's strong." Said Charles as he felt the babe give a series of kicks.

"Like his father." Said Mary, placing her hand over his and smiling at him. He smiled back at her adding, "And his mother" before they both turned their attention back to the child. After a few moments the babe stopped moving and Charles looked up to Mary once again.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you; the way that groom came tearing in on a Council meeting."

"They should not have sent for you, or the physician." She said.

"They did exactly what they should have done." Spoke Henry, making himself known. Charles and Mary turned swiftly to face the King, Charles standing in his presence.

"Your Majesty." They both said.

"Forgive the intrusion." Said Henry, walking into the room and over to Mary's other side; sitting next to her and waving Charles back down. "As His Grace said, the groom was so very frantic, we were worried."

"I am quite well." Said Mary. "And so is the babe."

"He is strong, I heard."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Said Charles. "He is very strong."

"Good. We are glad our grandson is healthy and strong." He said. He stood and kissed Mary on the forehead before taking his leave of them. Arriving back at the Council Chamber, he saw that no one had left; the groom was even still kneeling on the floor.

"Return to your post, boy." Said the King. "Your mistress is well, you need not fear." The groom jumped up in relief, bowed to his King and fled. The King took his seat and looked to the Lord's still gathered.

"Our daughter is well." He said. "And our grandson is strong. It was a misunderstanding, though we thank you for your concern, as we are sure His Highness thanks you as well." The Lords bowed, some sighing in relief, and others setting their faces in a cold smile, though disappointment was evident on their eyes.

**oo00oo00oo**

The rest of Mary's pregnancy went on without problem and as Mary's time grew nearer, Anne too grew larger with child. Mary and Anne had developed a shaky relationship, which was cold at best. Anne still thought Mary and her child to be a threat to her, though as time wore on Mary began wishing that she would not be Queen; at least not for some time. Mary knew what it meant to be child to a King and Queen; and as she grew to love Edward as well as her unborn child she did not wish that life on them. Being a Duchess, and not heir apparent, allowed Mary the freedom to be with her family; a luxury she would not have as Queen. Though however much she wished not to be Queen just yet, she could not wish Anne delivery of a healthy boy. Anne was her enemy and would remain so for forever.

As April began, Mary went into confinement at Hampton Court for the last month of her pregnancy. Charles visited her often and frequently brought Edward with him. Edward was excited to meet his new brother or sister and made a big fuss when his father wished to send him away during the final months of Mary's pregnancy. While Charles would normally never yield to such tantrums, both Mary and the King asked him to. It was Henry reminding him that Edward was not just his son, but son to Margaret, a Tudor with the temperament to go with the blood, that convinced Charles to allow his son to remain at court.

It was during that month that crisis struck outside of Mary's birthing chambers. Queen Anne lost the child she carried. Charles informed Mary of the news with a calculated sorrow, though Mary could tell that he was glad, for like her, Charles bared no love for Anne. The King, naturally, was furious. He stormed into Mary's room, just as Charles was giving her the news. When he laid eyes on his daughter, her belly large with child, his anger abated somewhat. Not on the matter of the Queen's miscarriage, but knowing that his anger might excite Mary and hurt his grandson. Henry smiled and enquired about her health. He then begged her to take care with his grandson, for losing them both would be too much for him to bear.

Late one day in early May, Mary's labour pains began. The physicians and midwives were called, Charles and the King were informed and heralds were sent into the city to announce the good news. The labour was long but thankfully not difficult. After nearly ten hours Mary was delivered of a healthy baby boy. Charles and Henry had sequestered themselves in the King's apartments awaiting news of the birth. They both had remained awake long into the night, however as morning approached they began to drift off and were startled out of their shallow slumber by a groom barging into the room.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." He said bowing before them. "Her Highness, the Duchess of Suffolk has delivered; of a healthy son." Both Charles and Henry were overjoyed. Much laughter and joy was heard through the corridors as they made their way to Mary's chambers. Heralds were once again sent into the city proclaiming the birth of a boy and celebrations began that would last several days.

When Charles and Henry entered Mary's chambers, they were met with the sound of a babe crying; a sound which brought smiles to their faces. They were met by Mary's ladies and shown into her bedchamber where they saw Mary seated in the bed and a maid holding a squirming baby. The maid handed the babe to Mary and he stopped crying, as if he knew it was his mother's arms he was in. Mary smiled seeing her husband and father and turned the babe a bit so they could see him better. Henry waited by the doorway as Charles approached his child. Mary handed him over and Charles held his son gingerly, not having held a baby this small since Edward was born.

"What shall we call him?" asked Mary.

"Henry." Said Charles. "We shall call him Henry. Harry." He turned to face the King and smirked. "Though we call him Henry not for our King; there are too many Henrys named for the King, England does not need another." Henry let out a laugh and Charles continued. "We call him Henry for our friend and father; for who if not forced our hand, this little one would not be here." Henry smiled and approached the new parents, going to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Sweetheart are you well?" He asked. Mary nodded.

"Yes, father, I am quite well. The midwives say that while it was a lengthy birth, it was not a difficult one."

"Good, good." He moved to Charles and clapped him on the shoulder, then bent to kiss his grandson on the head. "He is beautiful; a true Tudor prince. And he will grow up as one; beside our own sons, God willing." Henry then left Charles and Mary, returning to his apartments where Anne awaited him.

"I heard it was a boy." She said.

"Yes, a healthy boy, my grandson Henry."

"This changes nothing." She continued. "Elizabeth is still heir apparent until we have our son."

"If you can give me a son." He said. "You recently lost my boy. And Elizabeth is but a girl, Henry is a boy of the Tudor blood."

"You would put the child of your bastard on the throne before your legitimate daughter?" she asked.

"You overstep yourself, Madam. Tread carefully on the subject of my grandchild. There are many people, learned men, men of God, the Pope, the Emperor and King Francis all who deem my marriage to you invalid and Elizabeth nothing but a bastard. That opinion will only grow now with a healthy son born to Mary and with your miscarriage. So you had better hope, Madam, that you bear me a healthy son and soon."

* * *

**A/N - Review please!**


	4. Destiny and Fortune

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Destiny and Fortune**

* * *

After Mary had been declared healthy enough to return to her normal life, she begged leave of His Majesty to retire of their country home in Suffolk with her son, and Edward. The King granted her request, knowing London with its disease and dirt to not be the best place for a new babe, let alone a royal babe. Though while he allowed his daughter and grandson to leave court, Henry sent with them nearly an entire new household. He sent wet-nurses and maids, grooms and guards, cooks and food tasters, all for the protection and well being of his grandson. He even allowed Charles to accompany them and ensure they were settled properly before returning to court.

The months passed quietly in Suffolk, for which Mary was immensely grateful. Her son grew everyday and she enjoyed nothing more then spending time with him, and with Edward. Charles came back often and brought news of court with him. Nearly five months after Harry was born, Charles returned with news that Anne was once again with child. Two months later, he brought news that the King's attentions had once again wavered, this time to the Lady Jane Seymour. Charles reported that the Lady Jane was grace herself and that she had not become the King's mistress. What surprised Mary about this news was that Jane had not become his mistress because the King had not even asked it of her. Henry seemed to genuinely enjoy Jane's company and she was the calm to Henry's temper, easily able to diffuse his anger.

"He seems like a new man." Said Charles, as he and Mary lay in bed, his arm wrapped around her as she was pressed snugly against his side. "The Lady Jane is so serene and innocent, I don't think it's even crossed Henry's mind to take her to bed, and yet he is besotted with her."

"He loves Anne no longer?" asked Mary.

"Anne is so like the King; passionate and quick to temper. She cannot bear that Henry is not faithful to her and takes out her anger on him. And her father, and Norfolk, for all that their brilliance and cunning, they know the power the King has given them can be easily taken away and council Anne to bend herself to the King's will. And while Anne is also smart and cunning, she'd have to be to get where she is, she does not realize that her place as Queen is not untouchable."

"She has allowed the power to go to her head." Concluded Mary. "Believes that as Queen everything is her right and due, not that she should be the best Queen she can be for the people of England. You believe the King will replace her with Lady Jane?"

"Should the child she carries not be a son; I believe it a great possibility."

"Hmm." Said Mary, letting the conversation drop.

"Speaking of children," he said, looking down and Mary and raising her chin to face him. "Harry is now eight months old. I think it time we began working on a brother or sister for him." Mary laughed and leaned up on her elbow, looking down at Charles.

"Would you have me bear a child a year or more?" she asked teasingly. "I shall have half a dozen before I am even twenty at that rate." Charles laughed as well.

"You are slipping in your tuition, dear wife." He teased back. "Any scholar proficient in mathematics would know you would reach twenty years by the fourth child." With that he rolled on top of her and entered her in one swift motion. Mary gasped in surprise, though not pain. Their couplings were by no means unpleasant for her. As time wore on she learned what Charles liked and where to touch him and he learned the same for her own body, their interludes became quite pleasant. Charles was by no means a gentle passive lover, though he could be gentle when he chose. He enjoyed being in control during their lovemaking and often grew quite rough as he lost himself. Mary, who was usually in control of most everything around her; found she enjoyed giving herself over to her husband and his desires, even if it meant she did not walk comfortably the next day. Charles moved within his wife, gripping her legs and bending them to gain further access to her. She moaned and breathed his name as he hit a place inside her that brought her immense pleasure. He began thrusting quick and hard within her and Mary was briefly aware that, once again, she would not walk straight on the morrow before she lost herself to the pleasure Charles was bringing her. Mary fell apart, calling out Charles' name as her walls clenched around him. He thrust a few more times before he too came apart, releasing his seed deep into her womb.

**oo00oo00oo**

Three months later Mary found herself on her way back to court, Harry by her side. Edward had been given a tutor by the King and as this visit was of no special occasion, must remain in Suffolk and continue his studies. With the Queen's time coming closer, in just a couple of months, the King was in high spirits and desired his family to be close to him. He had planned a tournament and other entertainments and seemed intent on playing everyday. Mary was glad that her father was in good spirits and so was Charles, for it meant that not only was the court a happy place, but it also meant that he dealt with matters of state with a clear head.

Mary arrived at Hampton Court and was greeted by Charles who helped her from the coach and then took Harry from his nurse.

"You have grown, my boy!" he said, lifting the child up in the air, bringing forth squeals of delight from him, and a bright smile from his mother. At nearly a year old, Harry did not have words yet, but he could recognize people and things, and he most certainly had missed the presence of his father.

"Indeed he has." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see the King, coming outside the castle. They bowed before him but were waved off as he approached Charles and his grandson.

"He is a strong and healthy boy." Said Henry, taking Harry into his arms. "While we lament that we have not seen him, or our beloved daughter, in many months, we praise God the country has agreed with him. Has he been at all ill?"

"He did catch a chill a few weeks ago." Said Mary. "However, Your Majesty's physician was more than capable of dealing with it, and he suffered for but a few short days. We were told his life was never even in any danger." Henry nodded and kissed his grandson's forehead before handing him back to Charles.

"You have arrived at the most opportune moment." He said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to the palace. Charles, Harry's nurse and Mary's ladies followed, while the remaining servants began unloading the coaches. "A feast has been planned for tonight in honour of your arrival. I shall show both my beautiful daughter and grandson to the entire court. And tomorrow, I shall best your husband in the lists."

"You shall try, Henry!" called Charles from behind them where he was showing his son the sights along the way. Henry laughed and Mary was both surprised and happy at the easy camaraderie between them. Apart from the initial formality, there seemed to be no decorum between the two, as Mary observed during the remainder of the day. Charles was treated very much as Henry's equal, or rather as close as an equal as anyone can be to a King. During the feast, Mary saw that this irked the Boleyn's to no end for there was no doubt that the King did not place them as highly as Charles. That night, Henry entered with Mary on his arm, Charles on his left, and Harry in his arms. The entire court applauded their entrance, and Anne looked like she had swallowed a lemon. Henry paraded Harry around for most of the banquet until such a time as the little boy fell asleep in his arms, and Mary had his nurse take him to bed.

The next morning, Mary sat in the royal box and watched the tournament. Anne had elected not to attend in fear that the excitement would harm her child. The jousting went well and was entertaining. After the lesser nobles had jousted, Charles entered the lists ahead of the King, preparing to fight the winner of the last joust. Charles took his lance from his squire and rode up in front of the royal box and held his lance out to Mary.

"My lady wife." He said, smiling at her. Mary smiled back and stood, untying the ribbon around her wrist as she went. She then tied it around the tip of Charles' lance.

"Joust well, my lord husband." She said. He bowed his head in promise and indeed he did not disappoint. Charles won his first and second round and won the honour of jousting with the King. Charles was one of the few people who would not just allow the King to win and so that joust was one of the longest and most interesting as both parties were intend on winning. Eventually, the King beat Charles and was then declared the victor of the day. Charles removed some of his armour and went to join Mary in the royal box. She congratulated her husband on a good joust, even if he did not win, and both settled to watch the King joust Henry Norris. The first pass brought neither competitor closer to victory, however, the second pass brought on tragedy. Sir Norris hit the King hard, right in the middle of the chest sending him backwards off his horse. However, the King still held the reigns, which brought the horse toppling on top of him. The horse righted itself and ran off, however the King did not move. The crowd cried out and Charles, Mary, the Boleyns and the Seymours rushed to his side. Charles pushed the Boleyns aside so he could reach the King and Mary slipped in behind him. Dr. Butts arrived moments later and removed the King's helmet, finding a gash, which was the source of the bleeding.

"Take him gently inside, where I can better examine him." Charles nodded, but Dr. Butts wasn't done. "And pray for his life." Colour drained from Charles' face as well as everyone who heard Dr. Butts. Mary made the sign of the cross and closed her eyes.

"Seymour, Boleyn!" called Charles as he, the two Seymours and George Boleyn began slowly taking him to the nearby tent. Lord Wiltshire ran off toward the palace, undoubtedly to Anne and to Cromwell, to make plans in case of Henry's death. Mary was still standing in the same spot when a groom ran from the tent the King had been taken to, and came up to her.

"Your Highness, I am to take you to the Duke."

"Why?" asked Mary, though she did not fight as he led her away.

"I do not know, Your Highness, I only follow the Duke's orders." Moments later they entered the tent and Charles immediately came over to her, grasping her arm and leading her to a far corner for some privacy.

"Husband, what is going on?" she asked.

"It is not yet known if the King will live." He whispered. "Should he die there will be a struggle for power."

"But surely Elizabeth is the rightful heir." Said Mary, unsure why she was not vying for the throne to overthrow Anne and the Boleyns.

"While the King has declared his children by Anne as his heirs, it has yet to get through parliament. There is a strong argument for you as the rightful heir as you were never officially and legally replaced. There will be those who want Elizabeth on the throne, and those who will want you on the throne, especially with our son." Mary nodded.

"That is why you are here. I want you protected by my side until we know whether the King lives or not. Our son is being brought to us and I have sent two-dozen men at arms to Suffolk to protect Edward." Again Mary nodded. Just then, a groomsman and two men at arms led Harry and his nurse into the tent. Mary took her son into her arms and held him tight. The three of them then went over to the King's side and knelt next to him, praying for his quick recovery.

Mary, Charles and those closest to the King spent the day in prayer, never leaving his side. Dr. Butts had done all he could and the King's fate was now in God's hands. Hours past and the sun began setting before there was a change in the King's condition. Charles had opened his eyes to look once again at the King but before he was able to settle back into prayer, he noticed a little flutter in the King's eyelids. Thinking he's imagining it, Charles said nothing. But he continued to stare at the King's face, hoping to see it again, to know Henry is waking. After a few gruesomely long moments, the King's eyes not only flutter again but also open. Henry looks around for a moment before spotting Charles.

"Charles." He murmured. The man in question let out a loud laugh, bringing the attention of his wife and the men around him, to the King.

"Henry! Thank God!" said Charles, putting his arm around Henry and leaning against him in relief. Tears came to Mary's eyes as she too thanked God. Harry began fussing at the change in his mother and Mary, who had never once released her boy in all those hours of waiting, held him closer. Henry looked down to his daughter and grandson, bringing a hand up and placing it on Harry's head, calming the child.

"It is alright." He whispered. "Everything is alright." In their relief, no one saw him remove a bit of ribbon from his breastplate, bringing it to his lips and holding on for dear life.

**oo00oo00oo**

The King recovered slowly from his fall and the physicians said his leg would never be the same again, but Mary and Charles were too happy he lived to truly care. Henry's mood was sour at best as his leg caused him pain and gave him a limp that would more then likely never go away. But what caused his mood to turn the most was the fact that Anne lost the child she carried. It seemed Anne's days as Queen were numbered and Mary did not know exactly how she felt about that. She didn't like Anne, could never like Anne for displacing her mother. Then there were the changes Anne wrought throughout England, the separation from Rome being the biggest in Mary's mind. Yet at the same time she could not wish Anne ill, not entirely at least. So long as Anne was Queen, Mary could continue living as she was now, and she did not wish that to change at all. Then there was Elizabeth, whom Mary had grown to love dearly. She remembered all too well her own separation from her mother and did not wish that on her half-sister.

The Lady Jane Seymour became a constant presence at court and by the King's side. A month after the King's accident it was clear to all at court that Anne was finished and Jane would take her place. Mary liked the Lady Jane a lot. When she came to court as Lady to Anne, Mary began spending time with her and quickly found her husband's impression of the Lady to be true. Mary could not think of a kinder, gentler soul. Mary knew even her mother, who certainly had a gentle soul, could be harsh and cold. Though Mary supposed that was a trait all those of royal blood had. She certainly did, she had inherited her father's temper, and Katherine had been raised as an Infanta of Spain, daughter to two of the greatest monarchs in Christendom, and as the future Queen of England. While it was clear Jane could handle the King and diffuse his temper, Mary sincerely hoped that she would be able to steel her heart enough to deal with the plots and intrigue of the royal court.

Things quickly came to a head with Henry's desire to be rid of Anne. Evidence was found that had the Queen committing adultery with over ten different men, including her own brother. The King sent both Mary and Jane away from court so as not to spoil their innocence with the blackness of Anne's crimes. Mary prayed for Anne's soul, as she, along with Charles, suspected that the charges made against Anne were false and merely a scheme concocted by Cromwell so the King could be rid of Anne. Mary wondered why her father did not just put Anne aside as he had her mother, but refrained from asking and prepared to leave court without a fuss. There were things that even the King's precious pearl could not ask.

Before she left, Mary quietly dispatched a dozen men at arms who were to ride to Hatfield, the official residence of the Princess Elizabeth, and bring her sister to her in Suffolk. Whatever the fate of her mother, Mary would not abandon Elizabeth. The day before she was to leave for Suffolk, Mary found her way to Anne's chambers where she was under house arrest.

"Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Suffolk." A maid announced her entrance to Anne and the two ladies who remained in her service. Anne's head snapped in Mary's direction and the younger woman saw the hollow, lifeless eyes of her enemy, though she took no pleasure in it as she once thought she would.

"Madam." Mary bobbed a curtsy, still refusing to call Anne Queen, though she wanted this meeting to go well.

"Your Highness." Anne replied quietly, any fight she had had before gone.

"Lease us." Mary ordered the ladies as she approached Anne and sat in the chair beside her.

"Why have you come?" Anne asked once her ladies were gone. Mary thought on that for a moment. Why had she come? Why had she felt the need to see Anne before what would no doubt be a farce of a trial and then almost certainly her execution.

"I have come on behalf of my sister, Elizabeth." Mary finally decided. Anne's eyes flew to the younger woman at the mention of her daughter. Mary saw the love in Anne's eyes and knew now what she would say. "I wanted you to know that I have dispatched men at arms to bring her to me in Suffolk. Whatever should happen, she will not be abandoned as I was. I will care for her, this I promise you." Anne stared at her for a few moments before bursting into tears, flinging her arms around Mary and sobbing onto her shoulder. Mary did nothing to comfort her, though neither did she try to pry the woman off her. When Anne was cried out she lifted her head and spoke in a soft, broken voice.

"Thank you."

Mary left shortly thereafter, quite disturbed at what she had seen. The difference in the woman who had stolen her mother's place and the one Mary saw this day was tremendous. She walked swiftly back to her rooms and went immediately to Harry's side, taking her child into her arms and holding him tight, though he slept on. Anne's show of motherly love had reminded Mary of her own child, and Edward, and had Mary feeling a connection to Anne for the first time. They both loved their children, and Mary swore that Elizabeth would grow knowing her mother had loved her dearly.

Elizabeth arrived at Suffolk manor three days after Mary. She happily ran into her elder sister's embrace and Mary was thankful that Elizabeth was too small to know what was going on. She was not quite three and so was able to find joy during this difficult time. A week later, Mary received a letter from Charles saying that Anne had been found guilty and was to be beheaded by the end of the month. The day Anne died, Mary spent with her sister, showing her as much love as she could manage, knowing that the little girl would never know her mother.

Eight days after Anne's execution, Mary was summoned back to court for the King's wedding to Jane Seymour. She planned to bring Harry with her, though left Edward in Suffolk with Elizabeth. She would have loved to bring them all, but having Elizabeth at court so soon was not a good idea, and she would not leave the little girl alone. Mary found in Jane a completely lovely woman, quiet, devout and dedicated to the King with such a loving heart. She was the opposite of Anne in many ways. The very day of her wedding Jane spoke to Mary about bringing Elizabeth back to court as soon as possible and how she hoped to be a mother to her. Mary agreed and said only that she too intended to be a mother to her sister, ensuring the little girl grew up loved and cared for. On that the two women were in complete agreement. It didn't take long to convince the King to bring Elizabeth back to court, it seemed he would do anything for his new wife, and all she had to do was wait for the right moment to ask. The day Elizabeth returned to court saw Mary walking hand in hand with the three year old, ignoring the whispers and stares as they made their way to their father's presence chamber.

"Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Suffolk, and the Lady Elizabeth Tudor." The herald announced. Mary felt Elizabeth tense beside her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be alright." She whispered. When they entered the chamber both stopped and bowed, waiting for the King to say something.

"Come here, child." He said and Elizabeth forced her feet forwards. She knew this was her father, though wasn't exactly sure how; she could not remember her father.

"Votre Majesté, ça va?" She'd started learning French recently and Mary had told her how their father loved learning, so she thought it a good first impression. At least, she hoped it was.

"Ça va bien, ma petite. Viens ici." He motioned her forwards and took a good look at her. Unlike Mary, who favoured her mother, he could see much of himself in Elizabeth. She had the same coloured hair, the same strong chin, the same blue eyes with stubbornness hidden away in them, the one trait he shared with both of his children. Regardless of the rumours that Elizabeth wasn't his child, one look at her and he knew she was his. Reaching out, the King picked her up and sat her in his lap, kissing her on her head. Mary took her seat on the King's left and instantly felt her husband's hand on her shoulder, his gentle squeeze telling her all was well, which her father's next words only confirmed.

"Je suis en famille!" He announced, and the court clapped. When they were left alone again, or as alone as the royal family ever got, the King smiled down at Elizabeth.

"Sweetheart, allow my to introduce to you Queen Jane."

"An honour, Your Majesty." The little girl said, the words sounding far too grown up to be coming from one as young as her.

"The honour is mine, Lady Elizabeth." Jane replied. "Or should I say…?" She trailed off and looked to her husband.

"Ah yes." He said as if he'd forgotten. "Elizabeth, I have decided to bestow on you the title of Marquess of Pembroke, it was your mother's title." The easy reference to Anne so soon after her death was a surprise, but one Mary was glad to hear. "I am also granting you the style of Royal Highness, as was granted to Mary upon her return to court, and as befitting the daughter of the King." There was no mention that she was illegitimate or why she wasn't to be called Princess, as daughters of kings usually were. Henry made up his own rules, that much everyone knew, and it was best just to fall in line and agree with it.

"Your Majesty does me great honour." She's been coached on what she could and should not say to the King and so far had proven a fast study. Henry smiled, clearly pleased with her reply. He spent the rest of the afternoon with Elizabeth on his knee, giving her all the attention and praise he gave Mary when she was young. By the time the King decided he'd spent enough time with others and that he wanted time alone with his new wife it was well established that Elizabeth was a part of the royal family once more. That very night Lady Bryan, Elizabeth's former governess, came to fetch her from where she'd been staying in Mary and Charles' chambers. She was to be the young girl's governess again and run her new household the King granted her. Elizabeth became a joy at court, Mary was happy to see, her keen mind and thirst for learning making Henry very proud of his youngest daughter. He saw to it that she received the finest tutors in all things and laughed uproariously when she danced with him. For her part Elizabeth grew to love her father very quickly and Mary only hoped that he would not disappoint Elizabeth as he had disappointed her.

* * *

**A/N - Short fic, only one chapter left. **

**Review please! **


	5. A Different Monarchy

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Different Monarchy**

* * *

Three months passed in a near blissful state, but Mary knew it couldn't last.

"They've only been married three months." She muttered to Charles as she got into bed. "I didn't even know I was with child that quickly, does he expect her to have some powers the midwives don't?" Henry's mood had soured recently as Jane still did not announce she was pregnant and it annoyed Mary to no end.

"No, but I can understand the King's frustration." Mary shot him a look.

"You were completely surprised when I announced I was with child, please do not try and tell me that you would have been disappointed had I not been so early in our marriage."

"True, but our circumstances are different." He pointed out as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Not as different as you think." She replied. "You know papa has been thinking of making Harry his heir above Elizabeth and I should he never have a son. The pressure is on me almost as much as it is the Queen to have male children."

"I hope you haven't felt pressured by me." Charles looked down at her. "I am happy with our family as it is, and will be quite contented should we never have another child." Mary smiled.

"I do know, Charles. It is one of the reasons I love you." It had been a few months since Mary came to the realization that she did indeed love Charles Brandon. "But you wouldn't be upset should our family grow, correct?"

"What did I tell you, Mary?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Never think me unhappy should you find yourself with child."

"Good. Because I am." Charles froze.

"What?"

"I am with child again, Charles." It was a moment before the words sunk in but when they did Charles pulled her to him and kissed her for all he was worth.

"That is wonderful news, darling!"

"I am glad you are pleased, husband."

"I am, very much so. And the King will be pleased as well."

"Yes, but perhaps we wait to tell him until the babe quickens." She said. "We did not last time and that is dangerous, should I lose the babe."

"You will not lose our child, Mary. Of that I have little doubt." Charles was right and when the babe quickened in Mary's belly they announced their pregnancy much to the joy of the King and the court. The only thing that could surpass Mary's news would be if the Queen announced her own pregnancy. It was two more months before she did just that. A grand banquet was held and the King's mood could not be more joyous. He took to the dance floor and danced most of the night with Elizabeth, who had been permanently moved to court. Jane and Mary both were forbidden by the King from dancing lest the excitement disturb their unborn children, and they were happy to see that rather than seek out other maids of the court he lavished attention on his younger daughter.

"She is so happy." Mary commented, watching her father pick Elizabeth up and twirl her around.

"Yes, she is settling in quite well here." Jane replied. "The King has given me free reign in her upbringing and I am happy to say that she is starting to view me as a mother." Jane was obviously very happy about that, her smile couldn't be brighter.

"You are a wonderful mother." Mary grasped Jane's hand and Jane turned her smile in Mary's direction.

**oo00oo00oo**

For the next few months Mary and Charles made their home at court, resigning themselves to being here until after Queen Jane's child was born; the King would not even think of them not being here for the birth of his son. They missed their home in Suffolk but were glad at least that Edward was with them. Edward, whom had joined the sons of other noblemen at court in the school room, was flourishing in his new environment and was well liked by all, much to his parents' joy. In August Mary went into labour, this one proving to be much less lengthy than the last.

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness." The young page bowed. "Her Royal Highness is delivered." They waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"And?" Charles prompted. "Do I have a son or daughter?" The page's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I…I do not know, My Lord." With a sound that was a mix between disbelief and anger Charles barged passed the page and made his way to his chambers, the King hot on his heels. He entered the chamber and immediately stopped seeing his beautiful wife sitting up in bed holding a small bundle.

"Sweetheart." He greeted quietly so as not to wake the currently sleeping babe.

"It's a boy." Said Mary.

"Thanks be to God." Said the King.

"What shall we call him?" Charles asked as he gently took the child from his mother.

"Charles?"

"No." Her husband shot down naming their child after him.

"William then, after his other grandfather." Charles smiled and nodded.

"William it is." Henry chose that moment to come forward and meet his second grandson. Charles dutifully handed the babe over and Henry cradled him with a smile on his face. He turned to Jane, who had been present for the birth, and smiled more brightly, seeing her round with his child. The Queen smiled back and rubbed her belly.

"He is a beautiful child." Henry declared, kissing the babe on his head and handing him back to his mother. "We hope to be blessed with an equally beautiful babe of our own soon." Jane's smile froze though none save Mary noticed. There was no guarantee that she would have a boy and if she didn't…she didn't dare think of it.

**oo00oo00oo**

Baby William proved to be strong and healthy like his older brother and did not succumb to any of the illnesses that afflict, and take, young babes within their first few months of life. His parents and grandparents both doted on him, as did his half-brother, Edward taking to William very quickly, much faster than he had Harry. The one-year-old boy was going through a difficult stage for he didn't understand why he wasn't the only one receiving attention from his parents. He proved a true Tudor with his tantrums that neither his mother nor his father gave into, though he learned quickly that his grandfather would. In early October the Queen went into confinement and Mary went with her, determined to help Jane through her confinement and labour. It didn't last long. Barely a week after taking leave of the court Jane's labour pains began. The whole palace was sent into chaos as the King ordered preparations for the celebration of his son; the whole court prayed it was a boy this time. Jane's labour was long and difficult, lasting for over an entire day. The physicians had just sent word to His Majesty that he would soon need to decide between the life of the mother and the child. Mary knelt beside Jane, holding her hand and praying to God for a miracle. It came just in time, and finally the baby was born, a strong and healthy boy. Henry walked into the birthing chambers to meet his son as if in a daze. He had a son. And there he was being held in his older sister's arms for his mother appeared weaker than he was. Still, it was a moment of joy for Henry.

"Come meet your son, father." Mary said softly when he didn't move from the doorway. The King did as instructed and gently took the child from his daughter.

"My boy…" He murmured, a tear falling from his eyes. "My beautiful boy." He was in awe. Finally he had a son! Mary watched the scene with both happiness and a bit of sorrow, knowing that her father would never have wept at her birth. Still he loved her, of that she was certain, and she knew how important a son was to a king. The peaceful moment came to an end when Elizabeth bounded into the room, excitement written on her face.

"A brother, I have a brother!" She cried.

"Shh!" Mary chided. "We don't want to wake him."

"Can I hold him?" Mary and her father shared a look.

"Come here." Mary made the decision and sat Elizabeth on the end of the bed, kneeling down beside her. Henry then passed the babe to her, with Mary's arms there ready to catch him should the little girl drop him. However, Elizabeth showed great restraint while holding her baby brother and kissed him on the head before passing him back to her father.

"He's so small." Said the four-year-old.

"You were that small once." Henry said, looking down on his youngest daughter affectionately. News of a prince travelled quickly and the entire kingdom rejoiced, though none more so than those at court. Celebrations lasted for a whole week for the baby Prince Edward, though were rarely joined by the King or the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, all three wanting to be with the baby more than at a banquet. The only sorrow during this time was the slow recovery of the Queen, whom Dr. Butts wasn't even sure would make it through, the birth having been a difficult one. For days the King, Mary and Charles sat vigil by her bedside, Prince Edward being passed between them.

"Jane, sweet Jane, please do not leave me." Henry begged during one of the rare moments he wasn't holding his son. They were alone having sent the servants away and so he, the King, could beg before only his family. Charles watched with sadness as his friend begged his wife not to die and thanked God that he had not been put into a similar place with his wife, Mary having come through the births of both their children quite quickly. They sat there silently as Henry wept, though his son cared not for the tragedy of the moment and gave a hungry cry.

"I shall go fetch the wet nurse." Said Charles, handing the baby to Mary.

"Do not bother." She replied and began unlacing her own dress. Her father needed this time with no one save the two of them around and she was determined to give it to him, even if it meant feeding her brother from her own breast. Mary had insisted on feeding their children herself so the process was well known to her, though was also instinctual, even though it was not her own child that suckled. Another day passed with no change and Henry refused to leave his wife's side. He was determined she would get better, and that he would be there when she woke. Luckily for all, he got his wish. On the ninth day after the birth of the Prince, Queen Jane's eyes fluttered open. She saw her stepdaughter, Mary, holding a baby while people milled about in the outer chamber. She then became aware of a pressure on her hand and looked down to see it was being held by her husband, who was asleep at her side. Giving his hand as much of a squeeze as she could, Jane woke her husband up. It took a moment for Henry to realize what had just happened.

"Oh thank God!" He cried when he did, gaining the attention of those gathered. "Thank God!" Leaning down Henry kissed the top of Jane's head before settling back at her side. Mary came over then and sat on the end of the bed with the babe, who was too small to be William.

"Is that…?" She croaked.

"Our son, Edward." Henry confirmed. Using what little strength she had, Jane raised her arm and placed a hand on her baby's head. It was many weeks before Queen Jane returned to court but as each week passed she grew stronger and stronger. Three months after the birth of her child is when Jane made her official return to court, though she says it should have only been two months, except the King was overly worried. He had reason to be, he replied, for she had almost died. The easy banter between the two was something to behold, Mary had never seen her father so relaxed or informal. It seemed that he truly loved Jane. Mary wondered momentarily if he had ever loved her mother like that, but a cry pulled her from her reverie and back to the banquet being held for the return of Queen Jane. The Queen's one request had been that it be a family affair and the King, who could deny her nothing, agreed so all the children were present, including young William who, at five months, was becoming very demanding.

"He wants you." Charles grumbled. Mary laughed and took the babe into her arms. Charles rarely got to hold William for he currently only liked to be held by his mother. Harry was quite happy with his father's attention though, and happily climbed over his chair into his father's lap.

"They look so happy." Mary commented once the children were settled. Henry and Jane were dancing a round alongside Elizabeth and Edward.

"They are good for each other." Charles replied. "And good for the kingdom. I shudder to think what would have happened had she died." Mary didn't want to think about that either; it would have been too horrible to bear.

"Your Highness." The two were interrupted by Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset, and Queen Jane's elder brother. He was currently holding his nephew, though appeared quite uncomfortable. "I understand my dear sister wants this to be a family affair, but I am afraid I don't understand why she insists no nurses be present." It was obvious he no longer wanted to hold his nephew but wasn't sure how to ask Mary to take him. Taking pity on the poor man, Mary handed Charles William and took her baby brother into her arms. The Duke made a quick escape as William immediately began crying.

"Isn't this nice?" Mary asked as she took back her youngest son, holding a babe in each arm to keep them quiet.

"I'm not sure nice is the word I'd use." Charles said with a raised eyebrow. "We are overrun."

"By three children? I am afraid you are weaker than I thought, husband mine."

"You know what I meant, wife." He growled playfully and Mary laughed.

"Indeed I do, though I know your response held some truth in it and I fear I am going to disappoint you." Charles was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Only that the sight of a babe in each arm will soon become reality."

"Are you…?" His eyes widened. "Mary, are you with child again?" Mary nodded. "So soon? William is only five months old!"

"Yes, but I am not as far along as you think, Charles. By now I know the signs so I am quite certain I am with child though it is not obvious yet." Charles believed her. Having had two children, one quite recently, there is little doubt she would know.

"Well, let us wait a time before telling your father or he will think me using you as a brood mare."

"Agreed, we do not want him cross with you." Charles couldn't disagree with that.

"But you know what, darling?" He asked and Mary turned her full attention to him.

"What?"

"I pray to God this one is a girl."

* * *

**A/N - Jane's alive! Kind of necessary for a happy ending, which I am such a sucker for. Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! **


End file.
